


Elevator Music

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dom Dan Howell, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Sub Phil Lester, Top Dan Howell, Yoga, broken elevator, fan encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: After yoga, Dan gets stuck in an elevator with a fan. Thankfully, Phil texts Dan to make sure he doesn’t get too bored.





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) for making time in her busy schedule to beta for me! This is a fic for [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)‘s bingo event. I used the following prompts for this fic: sexting, broken elevator, yoga, and fan encounter.
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/179116881105/elevator-music)

Yoga was part of Dan’s new weekly routine. He’d finally done what he always said he’d do and actually started exercising. It had taken a few months but he finally had a good routine down. On Mondays Dan did yoga first thing in the morning to help energize him for the rest of the week. Tuesdays and Thursdays he’d go for a jog, usually in the morning or evening when it wasn’t so hot. Wednesdays were Dan’s favorite because he took an hour long yoga class where he got to learn new poses and socialize with a few other regulars that he’d gotten to know and didn’t despise. Fridays Dan would work with a trainer for two hours at the gym, he saved this for last because it was always the most exhausting. He took Saturdays and Sundays off, those days were usually dedicated to relaxing and spending quality time with his boyfriend.

It was Wednesday and Dan’s yoga class had just ended. He was walking to the elevator with three other people from the class, a couple, Jess and Henry, and Spencer, Dan’s yoga partner. The four of them had started to get close and they’d often go out to lunch together after class.

Dan liked the gym he went to because it was strictly members only, so the chances of running into a viewer was pretty low. He did often run into someone before or after going, but so far he’d had no run-ins at the gym. 

As they walked out of the class, Dan sent a quick text to Phil to let him know he’d finished and would be home sooner than planned since their lunch plans had been canceled. He wasn’t watching where he was going and almost walked right into someone who was stood by the elevator. “Oof- I’m so sorry,” Dan said quickly, silently cursing himself for being so stupid for walking and texting.

“It’s oka- oh… hi Dan,” the person said, a man who looked to be around Dan’s age, maybe a little younger. 

Dan wasn’t entirely surprised, he figured it was about time a viewer found him at the gym. “Hi, were you just in yoga too?” Dan asked politely, noticing the yoga mat the man was carrying.

“Y-yeah. Sorry I didn’t know you came here, I promise I wasn’t stalking you,” he said, clearly feeling flustered and anxious.

Dan just shrugged and smiled. “It’s alright. What’s your name?” 

He smiled, starting to relax a little. “Brian.”

“Nice to meet you Brian, would you like a selfie? I’d give you a hug but we’re both a bit sweaty,” he said, laughing softly to help Brian feel more calm.

Brian nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, that’d be great!”

Dan took his phone and took a few selfies of them together. He didn’t look his best, his hair was messy and he was noticeably sweating a little, but he didn’t mind too much. Dan handed his phone back when he finished and smiled.

“Thanks,” Brian said, grinning now.

“No problem,” he smiled.

The lift had finally arrived, it was known for being slow, and the five of them got in. Spencer pressed the button for the bottom floor. Dan had shared his career with his yoga friends, they all had a vague understanding of what YouTube was and that people made money off it, so they weren’t shocked when Dan got stopped. It wasn’t uncommon for Dan to get spotted when they were out at lunch so it wasn’t the first time Dan had taken a sweaty post-yoga selfie with a fan.

“Ugh not again,” Jess groaned when the lift doors shut and the lights dimmed.

“Seriously? This is the third time in a row,” Henry said. He sighed and sat down on the floor.

Dan sighed and pulled out his phone to text Phil to tell him the lift broke, again. It was a common occurrence. The lift would sometimes just stop working. It always started working again after a few minutes, all it needed was the power to be turned off and back on again. Most people just took the stairs, but Dan and his friends were far too lazy that decided to risk it.

“I swear I’m gonna start using the stairs if this happens again,” Dan said, knowing he wouldn’t. “This is ridiculous- oh!”

“What’s up?” Spencer asked.

Dan blushed and quickly locked his phone. “Nothing, I just realized my phone is only on 30%.” That was a lie, his phone was on 63% but Dan couldn’t exactly tell Spencer that he’d opened his phone to text Phil only to see a picture of Phil’s dick on his screen.

‘good, that means you can come take care of this ;)’ Phil’s text read, responding to Dan’s text saying he’d be home early.

‘sorry bab. lft is stuck again’ Dan texted back quickly. He’d only just hit send when he saw Phil was already typing, clearly waiting for Dan to text back.

‘u alone?’

Dan’s cheeks flushed, knowing what Phil was implying. ‘nope, with jess henry spencer and a fan’

‘......’ 

Dan smirked and rolled his eyes at the silence, knowing Phil had been hoping to get up to no good. 

‘so does that mean you won’t show me your dick?’ Phil texted

‘yes!’ ‘I mean wait no.’ ‘...wait what?’ ‘no i am not showing you my dick Philip’ Dan sent a series of texts, realizing his first had been misleading.

He stared at his phone while he waited for Phil to respond. Dan knew it was risky to text Phil like this when he was so close to other people, especially a viewer, but the thought of getting caught only made it that much more exciting.

Phil sent back a series of sad face emojis. Dan chuckled softly and locked his phone, ignoring Phil for the moment and focusing on the issue at hand.

Jess was on the phone with the manager of the gym, telling them that once again the lift was broken and they were stuck inside. “The person who always fixes it just left for lunch,” she said with an annoyed sigh as she hung up. She groaned and sat down next to her boyfriend. “Looks like it might be a while.”

“What?!” Dan exclaimed. “Can’t he just come back now?”

“That’s what I said. Apparently not though,” Jess said, frowning. 

Dan sighed and leaned against the wall. He’d already started looking forward to going home to Phil. He’d planned on dropping to his knees the second he saw Phil and - 

Dan was brought out of his daydream by his phone buzzing in his hand. He looked down and bit his lip as he read Phil’s text.

‘but danny i’m so horny. I got all hard thinking about you fucking me when you get home.’ ‘see?’

Just as Dan finished reading Phil’s texts he got another, this time a picture. It showed Phil’s hand on his already hard dick. 

‘oh fuck babe’ ‘you look so pretty for me’ Dan replied. He knew they needed to stop or he’d soon be in a similar state as Phil, which was a particularly bad idea when he was in such close quarters with a viewer. ‘go play a game or something, take your mind off it’

Clearly Phil didn’t like Dan’s last text since he responded by sending a video. Dan turned his volume off before playing it, not wanting anyone to hear whatever noises Phil was making. He’d made the right decision because the video showed Phil’s cock, full and hard laying against his stomach. Dan felt his pants get tighter as he watched Phil’s dick twitch.

‘already tried, cant stop thinking of you’ Phil sent along with the video.

Thankfully Dan was standing in the corner of the lift so nobody could see his screen. Jess and Henry were sitting together talking quietly to each other. Spencer was talking to Brian about some sport they both played. Dan was relieved everyone else was occupied and weren’t paying attention to him. Although he did notice Brian’s eyes wandering over to him every few minutes, clearly still starstruck.

‘phil stop. you’re gonna get me hard.’ Dan texted.

Dan could practically see Phil smirking as he read his next text. ‘thats the point, want you to be hard so you can fuck me the second you get home’ Dan ignored his text, closing out of the conversation and opening Twitter so he could scroll aimlessly to pass the time.

Only a few minutes went by before Dan’s phone buzzed with another video. Dan sighed softly before pressing play. He could see Phil was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, back to the camera. Dan watched as Phil shook his ass then bent over, using his hands to spread his cheeks and show off his hole which Dan could tell was lubed up and stretched.

He responded with a playful and slightly threatening text. ‘you better not cum before i get home. if you do im still gonna fuck you’ 

‘im waiting for you danny, want you inside me’

‘good. now stop sending sexy videos, my pants are already getting tighter’

‘show me’

Dan rolled his eyes, thinking Phil was joking.

‘pretty please? i promise to make it worth it’

He realized Phil wasn’t joking after his second text. Dan started to reply saying no, that there were other people around, but then he stopped himself. He looked around, nobody was looking at him. Dan bit his lip nervously as he opened up the camera on his phone. He double checked his sound was off and made sure the flash was off too. Dan pointed the camera at his crotch and quickly took a few photos, covering up the strange angle by bending over and sitting his yoga mat on the floor. He glanced around, thankfully nobody had noticed him.

Dan let out a silent sigh of relief and looked at the pictures he took. Dan’s slight bulge in his yoga pants just barely noticeable thanks to the dim lighting in the lift. Dan enhanced the photos to make the lighting better and sent the best one to Phil. ‘you owe me a blowjob’

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. ‘look so good, cant wait to touch you’

“Dan are you alright?” Spencer asked him.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine,” he responded quickly.

Spencer frowned, not convinced. “You sure? You’re a bit flushed. Maybe you’re coming down with a cold.”

“Oh, am I?” Dan asked, going along with Spencer’s story. “Yeah maybe. Now that you mention it, my throat does feel a bit scratchy.”

“I think I have some throat lozenges in my bag,” Brian offered, already unzipping his bag to search for them. “Ah-ha! Here you go,” he said, holding out one for Dan.

Dan smiled at him as he took it. “Thanks, mate.” He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. 

Jess got up and walked over. She put her hand on Dan’s forehead. “You go feel a little warm. You should go home and rest. Maybe have some soup,” she advised. Dan knew she was a mother and wasn’t surprised when her motherly instincts kicked in.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to do that. As soon as we get out of this bloody lift.” Dan groaned in annoyance, once again reminded of their current situation.

“I’m sure it won’t be much longer,” Henry said hopefully.

Dan nodded and looked back at his phone, pretending to feel sick but really just wanting to text Phil. ‘gonna fuck you on the stairs. better be waiting there for me’

Phil didn’t respond for a few minutes. Dan’s screen finally lit up, alerting him to another video Phil had sent. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Phil naked on the stairs on all fours, grinding against one of the throw pillows he must’ve gotten from the lounge.

Just then the lights came back on in the lift and Dan quickly texted Phil. .’lift fixed. see you in 15. be inside you in 16.’


End file.
